


The Mortal Way

by FriedaBerlinFan



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedaBerlinFan/pseuds/FriedaBerlinFan
Summary: Much to Zelda Spellman's surprise, her mortal friend Jade falls in love with her sister Hilda-but Jade's love for Hilda is unrequited as Hilda barely knows Jade is alive.Meanwhile, Hilda has secretly fallen for Jade and is trying desperately to ignore her growing feelings but Hilda and Jade grow closer. But then Zelda finds out the truth about Jade and Zelda and Hilda both learn things aren't always what they seem.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Original Character(s)





	The Mortal Way

**THE MORTAL WAY**

**SUMMARY** : Much to Zelda Spellman's surprise, her mortal friend Jade falls in love with her sister Hilda-but Jade's love for Hilda is unrequited as Hilda barely knows Jade is alive.

Meanwhile, Hilda has secretly fallen for Jade and is trying desperately to ignore her growing feelings but Hilda and Jade grow closer. But then Zelda finds out the truth about Jade but Zelda and Hilda both learn things aren't always what they seem.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own the characters from Sabrina The Teenage Witch. Please note this based on the characters from Sabrina The Teenage Witch, **NOT** The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina because I loath that reboot. 

**Author's Note** : This fic is rated M and it will contain f/f slash.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

" Just come by around seven," Jade Harper was saying to Zelda Spellman as Zelda walked her friend to the front door, " And the door will be unlocked, so just let yourself in."

" Great," Zelda held up the book, " I'm almost finished with this book. I know you need it back because your sister has a lecture tomorrow and she needs it, am I right?"

Jade nodded, " I can see you're almost done with it. And did you want to have dinner with us?"

" Sure, that'll be nice," Zelda agreed and at that moment, Hilda walked past, she had obviously heard the whole conversation.

" Hilda, you're invited too," Jade said to the younger sister of Zelda Spellman.

" Thanks, but you know what they say, three's a crowd." Hilda replied snappishly.

" I'll see you in a couple of hours." Zelda said goodbye to Jade and closed the door. She frowned at Hilda. " You were really rude to Jade. It wouldn't have killed you to be nice you know."

" I never liked any of your nerdy friends, and I'm not going to start now." Hilda replied curtly.

" Jade isn't a nerd!" Zelda snapped back, " I'll be upstairs reading. Please let Sabrina know when she gets home from the movies with Harvey." She stalked into the living room.

Hilda went into the kitchen feeling a twinge of guilt. She hadn't meant to be rude to Zelda's friend. The truth was, she liked Jade. And she had been thinking about the mortal a lot lately. She didn't know why and it was very confusing. So to hide her feelings, Hilda had been pretending she didn't like Jade.

" A penny for your thoughts," a voice said and a black cat jumped up onto the bench.

" Oh, it's nothing, I'm just thinking." Hilda replied as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

" I overheard you talking to Jade just before. You were kind of rude to her," Salem said.

" Not you too," Hilda groaned, " I didn't mean to be rude. I actually like Jade. I don't know why I was rude."

" You've been acting kind of weird lately," Salem remarked, " Kind of moody."

" No I haven't," Hilda said.

" Yes you have and I think I know why," Salem paused, " You're in _love_." he teasingly emphasized the word love.

" In love? With who?" Hilda asked warily as her hands started to sweat. How did Salem guess the truth?

" You know who," Salem said smugly, " Jade. I've seen the way you look at her. You're in love."

" That's prosperous. And I don't go that way," Hilda objected, " I date men."

" There's a first time for everything." Salem said. Embarrassed that a cat guessed her secret, she hurried out of the kitchen and into the living room.

So Salem had guessed the truth. If Salem had guessed, then Zelda wouldn't be too far behind. She had thought she hid her feelings for Jade but apparently not.

" Zeldie, can I talk to you?" Hilda asked.

Zelda sighed, " Is it important? I really need to finish this book."

Hilda bit her lip, " Kind of. It's about Jade."

" You really need to apologise to her for being rude," Zelda said.

" I will, but there's a reason why I was rude. I've…I've been covering up."

" Covering up?"

" The truth is I like Jade." Hilda confessed.

" Well, I'm glad you finally like one of my friends. I hope you start acting nice to her," Zelda went back to her book but Hilda closed it and put it on the coffee table. She needed her sister's full attention.

" No, you don't understand." She closed her eyes and opened them again, " In all my 600 plus years I've never been this situation."

" What situation?" Zelda stared at her younger sister.

" I really thought you'd figure it out by now. I mean, even the _cat_ guessed the truth." Hilda said.

" Please tell me Hilda."

" I'm in love with Jade," Hilda finally blurted out then waited for her sisters reaction.

Zelda didn't say anything for a minute. " So that's why you've been acting so unlike yourself. You've been hiding your feelings for Jade."

" I was afraid," Hilda admitted, " And I was afraid you wouldn't believe me but it's the truth. I'm in love with Jade and have no idea on what to do about it."

" I believe you," Zelda assured her, " I should have realised it."

" Jade probably doesn't even like me because I've been such a jerk to her," Hilda sighed, picturing Jade's pretty face, shoulder length brown hair and warm coffee brown eyes that you could happily drown in.

" Actually-," Zelda started to say but stopped herself. Should she? Could she? She knew Jade's own feelings towards her sister but had promised Jade to keep it a secret because Jade assumed Hilda didn't like her. Zelda sighed, she didn't want to see her sister so miserable.

" There's something you need to know," Zelda made the decision and told Hilda about Jade's secret feelings towards Hilda.

Filled with hope, Hilda stood, " I've got to see her," she said, " Can I have her address?"

" Hilda-"

" I have to tell her how I feel before I wimp out. Please?"

" All right," Zelda agreed.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Hilda let Jade in, " Everyone's gone out. Sabrina's at the movies and Zelda's at some physics seminar."

Jade nodded and smiled at her," I've missed you." She said as Hilda pulled her in for a tight hug. Hilda still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found Jade. Jade was the one, she could feel it. Hilda never thought a woman would be the one.

Jade's arms tightened around Hilda's waist as Hilda's lips found hers for a long and lingering kiss.

The following afternoon, Zelda went to Jade's apartment to give back some more books she had borrowed. Jade had said the door would be unlcoekd and to let herself in.

Zelda did so and headed for the kitchen. The door to the kitchen was open slightly and Zelda stared in disbelief.

Jade was using her pointing finger to zap herself some food.

I don't believe it! Zelda thought as she watched Jade use her magic. Jade isn't a mortal! She's a witch!


End file.
